


Is This What You Wanted To See?

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love songs and fights. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This What You Wanted To See?

"Because I love you..."

"Phantom."

"No. Dammit. Listen to me... You have to go out there and perform... for me."

"It's so... quiet..."

"They need to hear you."

Silence falls and Phantom sighs, brushing hair out of her own eyes and letting Katie see the tears in her eyes. 

"Is this what you wanted to see? is it?"

"No.... but Phantom...."

"Just go... perform, or get the audience to leave... your choice."

Silence falls, Katie's hand falls to her side before she picks up her violin and heads outside, the audience applaud, then fall silent as the music starts... unexpectedly she starts to sing, her violin, for now, set aside. 

"Tell me why do you put up with my foolish ways  
You never take to heart the crazy things I say  
Oh I know you could walk out on me any day  
There must be a darn good reason why you'd even want to stay

You must really love me  
How can it be true  
There are things you'll take from me  
I won't even take from you  
Everytime I fall apart  
You always pull me through  
You must really love me  
As much as I love you  
You must really love me  
As much as I love you..."

Silence falls and Phantom finds herself smiling, the words coming naturally to her, it's a song she played once and yet Katie remembers. 

"I appreciate the honesty you've shown to me  
And the way you tell your friends that you belong to me  
And when you hold me tight it always sets me free  
Oh this must be the way that true love was meant to be

You must really love me  
How can it be true  
There are things you'll take from me  
I won't even take from you  
Everytime I fall apart  
You always pull me through  
You must really love me  
As much as I love you  
You must really love me  
As much as I love you  
And Lord I'm glad you do..."

Her voice is soft, but rings clear as she emerges onto the stage, her eyes locked on Katie, her breath a little sharp but her smile soft. 

The audience seems to accept the change and Phantom smiles, her eyes still locked on Katie's as she whispers 'I love you.'


End file.
